parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spyro Pan part 13 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Dragon-Napped
(Spyro has returned Tessa to the camp, and Sharpfin frees his friends.) *Sharpfin/Indian Chief: How! *Spyro/Peter Pan: How! (Then Sharpfin does some hand motions) *Jenny/Wendy: (wearing blue war paint and a headband with a purple feather in it) What's the shark doing, Lewis? *Lewis/John: (wearing green war paint and a headband with a green feather with the sleeves of his footy pajamas wrapped around his waist) He's delivering an oration in sign language. *Tuck/Michael: (wearing yellow war paint and a headband with a yellow feather wit''h the sleeves of hs shirt areound his waist.) What's he saying? *Lewis/John: He says, Spyro Pan, mighty warrior, saved Tessa, and made me, Sharpfin, heap proud. *Jenny/Wendy: Well, he certainly doesn't look heap proud. (''giggles) *Sharpfin/Indian Chief: Make Spyro Pan heap big chief. (puts a big feathered headdress on his head) You are now a little flying eagle. (Spyro flies around the totem pole, and the Lost Boys, who are also wearing war paint and Indian headbands, cheer for him.) *Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Stump Smash, Jet Vac, Terrafin, and Erouptr/Lost Boys: Yeah! Flying eagle! Flying eagle! *Lewis/John: Bravo, bravo! *Jenny/Wendy: Oh, how wonderful! *Tuck/Michael: Hooray! (Spyro lands next to Sharpfin, and he, Sharpfin, and Tessa sit down criss-cross applesauce with their arms crossed. Gill Grunt, Tigger Happy, Terrafin, Jet Vac, Stump Smash, and Eroupter do the same. Tessa hands Sharpfin a pipe, and Sharpfin blows a big smoke upside-down triangle in the air. Spyro blows a small smoke upside-down triangle inside the big one.) *Sharpfin/Indian Chief: I will teach the pale-faced brethren all about red men. *Lewis/John: Good! This should be most delightful. *Eroupter/Cubby: Uh, what makes red man red? *Terrafin/Raccoon Twin #1: When did he first say, "ug"? *Stump Smash/Raccoon Twin #2: Say, "ug?" *Tuck/Michael: Why does he ask you, "How?" *Sarpfin/Indian Chief: (singing) Why does he ask you, "How?" *Skylands citizens/Indians: (singing) Hana mana ganda Why does he ask you, "how?" Hana mana ganda Once the Cetizens didn't know Are the things that he knows now But the Citizens, he should learn a lot And all from asking, "how"'' ' (Tuck, Jenny, and Lewiss take turns with the pipe. Tuck tries it, but Jennyy grabs it before he does. Jenny tries it, but holds her nose as if she was smelling a cigarette. Finally, Lewis smokes with the pipe, only for his face to turn green to match the war paint.) *Citizens/Indians: Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda We translate for you Hana means What mana means *Sharpfin/Indian Chief: And ganda means that, too (Jenny, Lewis, and Tuck join the townspeople in the dance and celebrate, but Vexus stops Jenny.) *Vexus/Squaw: Squaw no dance! Squaw get the firewood! (An angry Jenny stomps off to get the firewood while the Citizensare chanting, "Hana mana ganda" four times.) *Mabus/Indians: When did he first say, "ug?" Hana mana ganda When did he first say, "ug?" Hana mana ganda (Bash is impressing Flashwing, but impressing his mother in law instead. Bash gasps when he sees that it really is the his mother in law.) *Citizens/Indians: In the Skylands book, it say When first brave married squaw He gave out an heap big "UG!" When he saw his mother-in-law (Meanwhile, Tessa is dancing for Spyro. Spyro smiles at it. As soon as Jenny is bringing Vexus firewood, she is shocked at something! Tessa is flirting with Spyro and kissing him on the cheek, which makes Jenny drop the firewood and stomp her foot, and put her hands on her hips,, growling in jealousy.) *Citizens/Indians: What made the red man red? What made the red man red? Let's go back a million years To the very first Skylands prince He kissed a maid And start to blush And we've all been blushing since You've got it from the headman The real true story of the red man No matter what's been written or said Hana mana ganda *Sharpfin/Indian Chief: Now you know why the red man's red! *Lewis/John: Wahoo! *Jenny/Wendy: Lewis! *Tuck/Michael: (asking Jenny to hold his ready bear) Squaw take my papoose. (runs while doing war whoops) Wahoo! *Jenny/Wendy: Tuck! *Vexus/Squaw: Squaw get the firewood! *Jenny/Wendy: Squaw no get the firewood! Squaw go home! (Then she leaves the Woodburrow encampment.) (Cynder is watching the townspeople have fun, but Cynder grabs her in a sack.) *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: Begging your pardon, miss Cynder. But Captain Kaos would like a word with you. Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:SpyroRockz